(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club, especially a golf putter, and in particular, a golf club wherein the club head can be changed and its relative angle with the grip of the club can be adjusted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Structure of conventional golf club is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the club has an elongated shaft 10 having a treaded section at one end. The threaded section allows the mounting of a club head 30 having being provided with another threaded section at one end thereof. The top end of the shaft 10 is mounted with a grip 20 for holding.
Referring to FIG. 2, the grip 20 of the putter (club) is not round to allow convenient holding of the club. However, in general, the grip 20 has a flat surface 21 and in combination, the flat surface 21 has to be parallel to the club head 30, which is shown in FIG. 2. Thus, this structure allows accurate holding and provides better swing in putting a golf ball. However, this structure has the following drawbacks:
Conventional shaft and the club head are normally not changeable. Generally, the club head 30 has about 30 designs, and in order to meet the requirement of parallel structure between the grip 20 and the club head 30, the club head 30 and the shaft 10 have to be mounted first. This is because the final fixing angle of the club head 30 with the shaft 10 cannot be determined. As a result of that the golf club has a fixed club head. This is a drawback of the conventional golf club.
FIG. 3 is another conventional putter. The shaft 10 consists of a top shaft 11, and a bottom shaft 12 and the top shaft 11 is a hollow tube and the top end thereof is mounted with a grip 20. The interior of the grip 20 can be mounted with the shaft 10. The interior of the shaft 10 can hold the bottom shaft 12 and the bottom end of the bottom shaft 12 is then mounted with the club head 30. When the shaft 10 is retracted, the length of the shaft consists of the top shaft 11 and the bottom shaft 12 to allow putting of a golf ball. When the entire shaft is restored as shown in FIG. 4, which has the shortest length, the grip 20 is not provided with a flat surface 21 as that of FIG. 1. Due to the fact that the shaft 10 and the top shaft 11 are tubular shape, if the shafts 10, 11 are expanded after a retraction thereof, the relative position of the shaft 10 and the shaft 12 may have changed. If the grip 20 has a flat surface 21, the flat surface 21 may not be in alignment with the club head 30. As a result, the grip 20 of golf club is made into tubular shaped without a flat surface 21.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a golf putter which can mitigate the above mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a golf putter, wherein the club head of the putter can be changed.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a golf putter comprising a shaft, an actuating seat having a threaded section, a fastening member and a club head, characterized in that the actuating seat has a top end provided with a holding hole of an appropriate depth to accommodate the shaft at the bottom end thereof, the lower end of the actuating seat is the threaded section to securely mount with the club head, the actuating seat has a center through hole and the fastening member is provided to the actuating seat so as to conveniently secure the seat to the fastening member, the fastening member passes through the through hole of the actuating seat and is mounted to the screw hole of the shaft, the club head has a hole which can be associated with the fastening member of the actuating seat so that the club head is mounted onto the actuating seat, thereby, the shaft, the actuating seat and the fastening member are formed integrally into an unit, the fastening member secures this unit together with the club head, by loosening the fastening member, the relative position of the shaft with respect to the actuating seat can be adjusted, that is, the relative angle of the club head and the shaft can be adjusted and then re-tightened the fastening member, and the function of the club head is changed.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.